Conventionally, a method using an impact force caused by combustion of a blasting substance other than gunpowder has been known as a method for blasting an object such as a concrete structure or a rock. For example, the blasting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3672443 (Document 1) includes a thin metal wire formed of copper, a pair of electrodes whose tips are connected to each other with the thin metal wire, nitromethane serving as a blasting substance, and a blasting container that contains these constituent elements. When blasting an object with the blasting apparatus, the blasting container is inserted in a placement hole formed in the object, and combustion of nitromethane is caused by supplying charging energy to the thin metal wire in a short time. With the blasting apparatus, an expansive force of the thin metal wire when melting and vaporizing and the combustion force of nitromethane cause blasting of an object.
Incidentally, with the blasting apparatus disclosed in Document 1, a copper wire is used as the thin metal wire connected to the electrodes. However, in order to melt and vaporize such a thin metal wire, a voltage to be applied to the electrodes usually exceeds 3000 V, and a current of 5000 A or higher is necessary. Thus, high voltage and large current are required.